


Pulling You In

by TDFawkes



Series: This Kid [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bomb, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, Parental Tony Stark, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony gets a notification and freaks out, Whump, the avengers find out about peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDFawkes/pseuds/TDFawkes
Summary: “Sir, a bomb has attached itself to Spider-Man.”Wet coughing erupts from Tony, half of his coffee coming back up and spilling into his mug.“What the hell?” Clint says.All eyes are on him as he struggles to breathe, and he needs to breathe because he needs to talk because did he just hear that right?





	Pulling You In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back for part two! Thanks to some beautiful reviewers who encouraged me to continue, I decided to do just that. I'm not sure how long this will be and the updates will definitely be sporadic, so I apologize in advance. Anyway, thanks and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were, I'd make sure we got that reunion hug.

Two weeks and four days after Tony rushes out of the meeting, trouble finds Peter Parker once again.

   


This time, Tony’s just finished a video conference with Ross and some other government officials  with  the Avengers by his side while they huddle in a New York building. The government, starting to trust the heroes again, let them return to live as one team without supervision. They were still working through the new Accords and had to meet once or twice a week, but they were given the freedom to actually start helping people again.

   


As Tony glanced at the Avengers joking around, he couldn’t help but feel that  _ this _  was how it was supposed to be. Carefree enough to be open around one another but still on guard for the next danger. It was all so familiar. 

   


Tony settled deeper into his chair, watching Steve across the room do the same as Clint and  Rhodey  bet on something. It’d been a while since everyone could be like this around one another. Saying things were forgiven, working towards the betterment of the Accords, and actually trusting one another again were very different things that had taken them almost two months to get past. The tense air finally left, leaving a giddy sense in its wake. 

   


And did it feel good. 

   


A glass of coffee halfway to his lips, Tony’s interrupted by FRIDAY telling him there was a notification.

   


Sighing, Tony took a long sip as he waved his hand at the ceiling to continue, gaining the attention of the rest of the Avengers. Steve leaned forward in anticipation.

   


“Sir, a bomb has attached itself to Spider -M an.”

   


Wet coughing erupts from Tony, half of his coffee coming back up and spilling into his mug.

   


“What the hell?” Clint says.

   


All eyes are on him as he struggles to breathe, and he needs to breathe because he needs to talk because  _ did _ _  he just hear that right? _

   


“Spider -M an – isn’t that the guy you brought to the hanger?” Wanda asks him.

   


“Yeah, and you left a few weeks ago during that meeting to drag him back inland, right?” Sam says, referencing the video all over the internet featuring Iron Man flying Spiderman back to shore after the whole incident involving the sinking boat.

   


Despite the words being phrased as questions, Tony knew he didn’t have to respond to any; he simply stood up, summoned his suit, and shot off toward the location on his HUD, hearing Steve shout to suit up behind him.

   


He didn’t have time to worry about the team, though. Not when a  _ bomb _  attached itself to  _ Peter. _  How does that even happen?  _ This kid. _

   


It takes him about six minutes to get there, his heart hammering against his chest and threatening to break out any moment. It wasn’t until he could see the warehouse toward the outskirts of town that he realized  _ hey, maybe I could call him _ , but decided against it. He didn’t want to risk distracting Peter or making him jump and set off the…  _ it _ . Besides, he was almost there.

   


“FRIDAY, how many heat signatures in the warehouse?”

   


“One: Peter Parker.”

   


Without further ado, Tony slammed through the side and landed, eyes freezing on the blue and red clad figure standing stock still in the middle of the leaky, creaky room.

   


Once Tony stood in front of Peter, his eyes strayed over the complex circuits and the ticking timer counting down from two minutes.

   


“M-Mr. Stark? W-what’re you doing here?”

   


Tony’s faceplate slid up a second after he calmed his features. “Hey, Pete. Looks like you got yourself into quite a bit of trouble here.”

   


“I-I… I-” Peter cut off, sucking in deep breaths. “I don’t… I just-”

   


“Hey, hey, hey.” Tony wasted no time in ripping off  Peter’s  mask and forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Calm down, Peter. Take a few calming breaths or something while I work this out. I’ll get you out of here, kiddo, I promise.”

   


Peter nodded a few times, his head bobbing violently. “Y-yeah. Yeah. I trust you, Mr. Stark.”

   


“FRIDAY, where are you on–”

   


“Tony?” Steve’s voice called out behind him.

   


Peter’s fearful eyes met his, but before Tony’s mind could tell his body to cover  Peter’s  face, he heard the steps behind him freeze and someone say, “What the hell? Is that Spiderman?”

   


Based on the kid’s face, it looked like he had some explaining to do, but his attention was drawn by the one - minute mark appearing in LED lights on the bomb attached to Peter’s chest.

   


“FRIDAY,” Tony snapped, stepping out of his armor to lean down.

   


“I advise  proceeding  with caution,” FRIDAY told him. “My proposed plan  of  action may result in an explosion.”

   


Peter choked, clenching his hands.

   


“Just talk me through it, we don’t have long,” Tony said, willing his hands to stop shaking like leaves.

   


Peter grabbed his hand reaching out toward the bomb gently. “Mr. Stark, no. Y-you should leave. L-Let me do this. That way, if something happens, you won’t be–”

   


Two hands landing on Peter’s shoulders silenced him. “Shut up, Pete,” Tony said lightly. “Everything’ll be fine, okay?”

   


Thirty seconds left.

   


Tony’s hands flew along the small device, removing and cutting different wires. His full focus was on the task at hand, his body following along with FRIDAY’s instructions as he mentally crossed his fingers that this thing wouldn’t go off and take Peter with it.

   


Ten seconds popped up on the timer when Tony leaned back. “All right, that should do it.”

   


Nine.

   


“Mr. Stark, it’s still counting down.”

   


Eight.

   


“I know, kiddo.”

   


Seven.

   


Tony grasped Peter’s shoulders again, forcing the kid to look up at him.

   


Six.

   


“We won’t know if it works until the timer runs out,” Tony says.

   


Five.

   


“Oh,” Peter says softly.

   


Four.

   


“Then you need to go in case–”

   


Three.

   


Tony shut him up by pulling him in gently for a hug.

   


Two.

   


“Please don’t let us die,” someone said behind them.

   


One.

   


Running his fingers through Peter’s hair, Tony took a deep breath, praying it worked.

   


“Tony,” a voice said behind him.

   


Ignoring it, he squeezed Peter a little harder, willing everything to turn out fine.

   


A hand landed on his shoulder. “Tony,” the voice said again, Tony finally being able to identify Steve’s tone. “Tony, it’s okay. You disarmed it.”

   


He heaved out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, reluctantly releasing the kid as he realized he was squeezing him to death. “You okay, Pete?” he asked, settling for resting his hand on the kid’s head, feeling as he bobbed his head up and down.

   


“Y-Yeah, I’m good, Mr. Stark.”

   


“ What’cha  say we get that off  of  you now, kiddo?” Clint said, popping up from Tony’s left and moving around Peter to take off the now-unlocked vest.

   


Peter hummed his approval, hands groping the suit for an exit as Clint guided him out of it with small assurances.

   


For a moment, Tony couldn’t be happier. The Avengers worked through their problems and Peter was alive and happy and breathing and–

   


Tony froze as Clint sent him a heated glare when Peter’s back was turned.  _ Shit, the mask. They weren’t supposed to know.  _ His hand fell limply from Peter’s curls, causing the kid to glance up at him, eyes wide as he no doubt realized his vulnerability.

   


A hand landed on his shoulder, guiding him gently from the scene. Tony’s hesitation faded once Bruce got close enough to Peter, causing his geek side to finally come out. 

   


“I’ve read all your papers on Gamma radiation,” Peter said before glancing at Clint and interrupting  Bruce’s  stuttering response. “Is it true that your bow–”

   


“Tony,” Steve said.

   


Shifting his attention, Tony sighed, running a hand over his face. “Look,” he said, “Before you say anything–”

   


“Spide r-M an’s a kid.”

   


A silence filled the room, Peter’s word vomit coming to a stop. Steve didn’t say it loud; he only meant it for Tony’s ears, but he didn’t know about Peter’s enhanced hearing.

   


Tony winced, opening his mouth before closing it. How was he supposed to explain that he hated the fact he brought Peter into this but that he doesn’t regret it? How could he regret any of it when Peter was the best damn thing that’s ever happened to him alongside Pepper? 

   


“I…” Tony trailed off, suddenly at a loss for words. Steve wouldn’t understand; he shouldn’t  _ have _  to understand. Peter was none of Steve’s business.

   


Eyes drifting toward Peter, he noticed the kid’s eyes focused on him, face set firm and body tense. The utter trust shining from the two brown orbs unsettled Tony. Hell, he could probably shout “attack” and Peter would throw a punch.  _ Hopefully, he’d avoid Bruce, _  Tony thought with a wince, noticing Peter do the same.

   


Tony scanned Peter, noticing the kid cradling his arm.

   


“What’s up with your arm?” Tony asked, stepping around Steve.

   


“U-Uh… Nothing, Mr. Stark. It’s fine, I swear.”

   


Tony raised an eyebrow. “FRIDAY.”

   


“Broken arm, two cracked ribs, and a concussion,” FRIDAY’s mechanical voice quickly supplied.

   


Peter winced again, this time not from the pain.

   


“Yeah, you’re super,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Get up,” he said with a hand wave. “You’ve got a one-way ticket to the Compound to get that looked at.”

   


Placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, he guided the kid to the exit, throwing a “We’ll talk about this later” over his shoulder.

The ride in the plane back to the Compound was tense. It reflected a time the team wasn’t comfortable around one another. Of course, Peter didn’t notice , or if he did, it didn’t stop him.  Despite the broken bones and concussion, Peter’s conversation with Tony didn’t slow the whole time. He went on about different theories he had about projects they were working on; he even pulled Bruce into a quick exchange about Gamma radiation.

   


Tony’s heart warmed, a smile forming on his face, when he noticed the glance s  the Avengers were sending one another.  _ Yeah,  _ Tony thought,  _ he’s that good. _

   


Ushering Peter into the Compound quickly, Tony invited Bruce down to help with the kid’s injuries. 

   


“Should be finished in a few more minutes,” Bruce told Peter, messing around on the computer next to the bed Peter was lying on.

   


Peter waved him off. “It’s no big deal. They’d heal quickly anyway.”

   


“Enhanced healing?” Bruce raised his eyebrows.

   


“Yep.” Peter nodded vigorously. “These cracked ribs? They were broken this morning.”

   


“Oh, really?” Tony asked, looking up from his phone.

   


Peter froze. “U-Um. No?”

   


Shaking his head, Tony made a note to upgrade Karen’s programming. 

   


Phone buzzing in his hand, Tony stood up. “I’m headed out for a minute. Pete, you good?”

   


Tony frowned as Peter kept babbling on to Bruce about one of his research papers. “Fine,” Tony muttered. 

   


As soon as Tony walked into the next room with the door swinging shut behind him, the rest of the Avengers pounced.

   


Half of them were talking at once, each trying to get their own question answered.

   


“Enough,” Steve said, silencing them. “Tony, we’re just confused. You didn’t want to tell us Spiderman’s identity, and we respected that. We just didn’t expect–”

   


“A kid, Stark? Really? Are you shitting me right now?” Clint said hotly.

   


Tony put up a hand, glancing to the closed door behind him. “Woah, woah, woah, quiet down.”

   


Steve opened his mouth to calm Clint when the door to the  medbay  opened gently. It was a quiet sound, but everyone’s eyes shifted toward the lanky figure standing in the doorway with Bruce fussing behind him.

   


Peter’s eyes raised from their downcast position, but his gaze didn’t meet Tony’s. It went beyond his mentor to Steve.

   


“Listen,” Peter said, his voice taking on a steel shocking everyone into silence. “I was doing this before I got involved with Mr. Stark. All he did was give me a better suit equipped with Karen, a bunch of different webs and modes – and I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that kill mode, Mr. Stark – but my point is I’m safer now.”

   


Clint shook his head slightly. “How old are you?”

   


Peter lifted his head. “I’m sixteen.”

   


“Jesus Christ,” someone  hissed , a few others murmuring a curse. 

   


Wanda stepped forward. “You were fourteen when we all fought at the hanger?”

   


“Son of a bitch, we could have hurt him! No one was holding back, we–” Sam cut off, glancing to  Rhodey , who seemed a bit too calm. “You knew?” Sam asked.

   


“Hey, hey. He found out, he didn’t know when I went to get the kid,” Tony interrupted.

   


“Which I could have said no to,” Peter said, stepping further into the room. “I’d be doing this whether Mr. Stark came to get me that day or not. At least this way I can make a bigger difference.”

   


“You shouldn’t have to,” Steve said before sighing. “When we met at the hanger, I thought… but I didn’t…” He sighed again. “Why do you do this, kid?  Don’t you want to be enjoying a normal life? ”

   


Peter looked down before speaking. “When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen?” Peter gazed back up, his eyes moist. “They happen because of you.”

   


Silence dominated the room, but Tony couldn’t stop the small smile lighting his face. That feeling of warmth settled in his chest again when he saw the understanding dawn in each member of the Avengers. 

   


They may not approve yet, but nothing will change because Tony still needs Peter – and it may be a little selfish and ambiguous of Tony to assume – but Peter still needs Tony, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving a kudos or comment to let me know!! See you next time.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @tdfawkes


End file.
